Rainy Day PewdieCry Fanfiction
by itacake
Summary: DISCLAIMER: in Chapter 3 Recently its been raining more often in Florida, so I've been staying home and recording more Let's Plays. Recently I've come to the US to clear my head off of my girlfriend, but it's raining all the time. Today I met this Swedish guy that has moved next to me. Today I met this American guy who I saw in the coffee shop. Today was a nightmare. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little cakes~! XD Today, I'm actually starting a new PEWDIECRY story for PewdieCry Month! XD It's not going to be done by September, but it DOES START on September xD (September 3rd). Sorry, but all of my other stories were put on hiatus for horrible things happening over here ^^" BUT, I do wish that you would give this story a try. This is a shortie chapter, I promise the others will be longer *bows* unu**

**Until then, grab a small plate of shortcake and a cup of coffee, and enjoy~!**

Cry's POV

I groaned on the couch and pulled myself to my feet. Last night I fell asleep on the couch in the middle of a game with the Late Night Crew and had to stop recording. I did my daily routine (brush teeth, take shower, get dressed, find money) and headed out the door to find something to eat. Not saying I can't make something every once in a while, but for the most part my cooking kind of sucked.

Before walking out, I scrounged around for keys in my pocket and locked the door to my apartment. It was a nice day, but a few clouds were starting to loom over the morning sun. I shook it off and kept walking until I found a small Starbucks and just decided to stop there. A coffee would last me through the day. I bought a cup and sat down as I sighed while thinking inside my head, _It's a pretty lazy day today._

So much time had passed, and morning turned into afternoon already. My coffee was long finished and I rushed to get back home, but it had already started to rain.

"Maybe I should just wait it out.." I muttered under my breath and sat back down. The small branch was pretty much empty except for the stoic employee behind the counter. It didn't seem like the rain was going to let up any time soon, so I just adjusted my mask and looked out the window to race raindrops that had dripped onto the glass.

I was so busy tracing the trails of drops with my fingertip that I didn't notice the soaking wet man rushing through the door. Heck, he even sat in the seat across from mine! Only did I notice when I heard a soft chuckle that made me spin around at once. It was a guy with blonde hair and green headphones around his neck. Thank god I had my mask on!

"Do you mind if I sat here?" He spoke with an accent I couldn't trace. If I had spent a day thinking about it, I could probably figure it out, but I just didn't have that kind of time. "Don't worry about it.." I shook my head and made a hand motion that said 'it's fine'. He flashed me that bright smile again and I had to avert my eyes before my face flushed an even brighter red.

Trying to break the silence I started some small talk, but one conversation really caught my interest.

"Wait, you live down the street?" I was curious because honestly, I wasn't looking forward to the time we had to say goodbye. Pewdiepie, his name was, nodded. "Yeah, about ten minutes away by walking."

"S-same here! Do you think we could meet up again..?" I asked while trying to hide my face even more. Pewds thought and nodded, "Yeah! I'll just write down my number and you just call me anytime you're free!"

"I hope you like video games." I remarked. "What? Of course! I live for them!" He unexpectantly blurted out. My mouth puffed up as I was trying to hold back a chuckle, "Okay~ Then... I'll talk to you later."

The giant breath I was holding was finally let out when I stepped outside. It had stopped raining a while ago, but I was too busy talking to Pewds, I didn't notice. _Could I... I'm still straight, right? _My thoughts trailed off as I slowly walked home.

LATER THAT NIGHT..

Too bad I forgot to ask which neighborhood Pewdie lived in or else I would have put on a shirt while standing on my terrace.

"Hey, Cry!" A familiar voice shouted to me. After a few seconds of processing, I looked at the balcony next to mine and quickly covered my face with the towel I was drying my hair with. Oh thank god I have at least my pants on! I thought to myself before attempting to look at the source of the voice.

"Who knew? I moved into the apartment next to yours!"

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I MADE YET ANOTHER STORY XDDDDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh gosh you guys are too sweet! 3 Favorites in one night? That's amazing! :'D Thanks for the support~!**

**Today's snack is a plate of apple turnover and a cup of milk (because I had that for breakfast xD) and...! Enjo-**

**(awesome waiting room music while you read my rambling. xD /watch?v=5BbQdlP4PaU )**

**OH! WAAAIT! *freezes time* XD Okay, I've recently gotten some inside feedback from some people that I trusted with the storyline of the story with so they could read it and give me some feedback. Apparently, the title and description is pretty misleading o-o This is actually supposed to be fantasy!**

**Readers: WHAT?! Eep! Okay, I can explain! Basically, this was originally going to be realistic fiction!**

**My little group of feedbackers: Hold up, Jello! Just leave it as it is-**

**I.. don't... CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE- okay I do. It's just that the original plot of this story was going NO WHERE! Andohyeahthatlittlepartofmehavingabetteridea- So anyways, I came up with a new storyline that I personally think is much better than writing aimlessly without even an IDEA of what to do. The title is staying the same. I worked out how I was going to keep that one xD**

**NEW DESCRIPTION FOR : Recently its been raining more often in Florida, so I've been staying home and recording more Let's Plays. Recently I've come to the US to clear my head off of my girlfriend, but it's raining all the time. Today I met this Swedish guy that has moved next to me. Today I met this American guy who I saw in the coffee shop. Today was a nightmare. Literally.**

**By the way, some of the new story was based off of one of the episodes of Gravity Falls, lol XD I freaking love that show. OKAY NOW YOU CAN ENJOY.**

Pewdiepie's POV

I shouted over to Cry while he was covering his face with a towel for some reason. Before he could talk, I jumped over the small gap separating our terraces and landed next to him, "How's it going?"

Cry quickly looked away and mumbled, "S-sup.. It's alright. I kinda just got out of the shower." Okay how did I not notice that. "Uh, hold on.." He went inside and came back out a minute later with a shirt and his poker face mask on. It was kind of weird, but I didn't really care. We talked about our gaming night and decided to have it next Friday (we still have a year or two of college). I was about to climb back to get to my own apartment, but Cry stopped me.

"H-hey, you can come hang out for a bit if you want. It's not too late." "Thanks, bro! Also, it's already eleven." I laughed.

Eventually, me and Cry became best friends and hung out often. I had told him that the original reason I came to America was to clear my mind from my recent break up with my girlfriend. Obviously it had worked, because three months had whizzed by like a bullet. It was about December when things went to hell and our limits were tested.

"Cry?" I looked next to me and he was already asleep. Laughing, I pulled up the covers and let him stay for the night. Hopefully the couch was alright. The lights were already turned off and I was ready to sleep in my room. Funny seeing the rain that had started to drip onto my window.. "In my three months of living here, it's only rained twice.." Shaking my head to clear my mind, I went inside my room to sleep.

Cry's POV

"Hey Pewds? You've been taking a pretty long nap, gotta get up, bro. We're having another game night with Ken!" I poked my head inside his door. Last night we were doing something stupid and I had to stay over at his apartment because I was already asleep. My mask was in my room right now, I've gotten used to not wearing it around Pewds anymore. "... Pewds?" I slowly called out his name again. Being as quiet as I could, I walked over and started to poke his shoulder.

"Heeeey, hey. Peeeeewwwwwwwds? Dude? Bro? Blah?" This went on for a little while before I pulled down the covers and started to shake him around. "DUDE, PEWDS! GET UP."

Okay, now I was worried. I dialed Ken's number on my cellphone and hoped that he would pick up.

"Okay man, you called me while I was taking a shower. This had better be good." Ken's voice sighed on the other end of the line, and I felt extremely grateful that he actually picked up the phone. "Pewds won't wake up," Honestly, I didn't know how worried I sounded until I had just said that myself. "I tried yelling at him and shaking him but nothing is working"

"Maybe he's just a REALLY heavy sleeper?" Ken questioned. Shaking my head, even though I know he wouldn't be able to see me, "Nah, I've stayed over before. If I make a little noise, the guy's up in seconds."

"Uh... Okay, I have nothing." He gave up. "I'll be there in an hour, keep an eye on him while I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and I walked into Pewds's room and sat on the side of the bed. While waiting, I took thermometers and tried to see if he was sick or not. Apparently not because all of his temperatures were normal.

There was a soft pitter patter on the window and rain had just started to fall. Lately, it's been pretty rare to have rain in this part of Florida. Again I was too distracted to see Ken walk inside the apartment and open the door to the room. "Cry?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, sup Ken." I nodded and he just shook his head, "You're too out there, man.. So this is Sleeping Beauty, huh?" Ken laughed at his own joke before getting serious. "I have absolutely no idea on what to do."

"What? I thought you came because you have a plan!" My hand came in contact with my... face. Oh shiiiiiiiiiit! Before Ken could process anything, I ran into my room (from jumping over the balcony again) and grabbed the poker faced mask hanging on the door knob. So far, I was only comfortable around Pewds with showing my real face.

"Holy shit-" Damn it, I knew it was a bad idea to try jumping over the balcony while it was raining. I hit my head, but other than that I was fine as I climbed back to safety. Ken took notice of my wobbling around and suggested that I take a nap. "Are you sure?" Of course I don't want to be a bother..  
"Forget about it! It's fine! I'll watch Pewdie while you're resting. If I need some shut eye also, I'll just call Toby. A debate was going on in my head and I reluctantly agreed. "... Okay. Sorry for troubling you like this, Ken."

"Pshh! Don't worry about it Cry!"

"You've been talking with Pewds lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah? How'd you guess?"

I walked out of the FRONT DOOR this time and just instantly fell asleep on my bed when I got inside. 'Why was I so sleepy?' Was my last thought before drifting off. All I see is just falling rain.

"Hey Cry! Is that you, bro?!"

A/N: Cliff hanger. Yeah. *avoids bricks*


	3. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own those sexy gamers xD

Okay, I know you hate people using your real names Pewds and Cry, so they aren't going to be used. There is also no digging into your past and everything is fictional. If there is anything you guys would wish me to change, just tell me. (The only thing I used is pretty much you guys being in Florida)

Okay? All good? Okay.


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh hey look, an update! Sorry if it feels like I've been neglecting this story, guys unu I've just been super busy lately with school, guitar, volunteering, etc. BUT: I did NOT forget about this story! I've been itching for a chance to update this and other stuff xD Writing all my ideas down before I forget is hard because I can't really describe them until i'm in front of the keyboard :/  
ENOUGH OF MY RANT. ENJOY THIS UPDATE WHILE IT LASTS. AND ALONNG THE WAY I HAD SOME BRAIN FARTS SO I APOLOGIZE.**

Pewdiepie's POV

"Uuuugh... Cry, where are you? I've got this damn headache from last night- Cry?" I groaned before noticing where I was. Everything was kind of dark, the sun had probably just set on a cloudy day. Rain was falling harshly and I was, for some reason, on the street. In front of me was a small paved street. It was so thin, two cars would graze each other if both of them were passing by at the same time. Behind me was a thick forest that I didn't really want to get near. Everything was soggy and hard to see with all the sheer rain coming down.

"How do cars pass by here? They could easily slam into each other in this weather." I sighed to myself. Just as I thought, a small car was hurtling down the street in... my direction. "SON OF A BARREL!" Before anything could happen, I shut my eyes and covered my face, like that would do me any good.

There was a huge crashing and slamming noise, but for some reason I didn't feel any impact. Nothing. Risking opening my watery eyes, I drew my arms down from my face in time to see another car had hit the one hurtling towards me. For some reason, I took a step towards the cars and observed.

No one was in the small car that was heading my direction (which was strange), and there were two people in the second car. One of them was a young woman in her late thirties, but I could tell she was dead. The other one... He was younger, but still him. He had no mask, but still him. He was dazed and asleep, but still him.

The other one was... Cry.

Cry's POV

I ran in the direction of the voice, and the scenery started to change around me. The empty white space turned into a car. I was sitting down with a seatbelt securely buckled, the smell of oil and rain came into my nose, and it was, of course, raining.

Someone kept yelling my name and I tried to speak, "What...?" What. My voice was pretty high, I'm pretty sure I'm done with puberty by now. The seat in front of me was high, so I couldn't see who was talking to me.

"It's going to be okay, bro..! Don't worry about it!" It was that voice again. Every second that passes, I felt that this dream is becoming even more real..

A little too real to process.

Pewdiepie's POV

Cry was sound asleep when I dragged him out of the car, thank god. I went walking down the narrow, but long street with him in my arms. He looked about five years old. Adorable.. _Wait, what was I thinking?! I'm still straight, right? I_ thought to myself before finding my surroundings changing. Cry was back to normal now (finally) and I set him down while looking around.

"P-Pewds..?" He groaned softly. I didn't notice my red face and mumbled back, "Y-you're awake?"

"Yeah, but for some reason I feel like shit.." He sighed before wobbling to his feet. Before anything else could happen, the scenery changed again and I saw something I knew all too well. "That's my home in Sweden!"

Cry stared at me for a bit then shook his head, "I don't really understand any of this.."

A loud booming voice suddenly filled the air, "PEEEEEEEEEEWDIE! CRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY?!" We both froze and turned around.

"Is that Ken?!"

**I'msorryforallthesecliffhangersthey'rejustsofun**.. I'm also incredibly sorry for short chapters. I just don't have a lot of time on my hands because I have to start turning applications for specialty centers soon (and I'm not a fast typer).


	5. Not too sure

I'm sorry guys, but should I REALLY finish this story? I've been pretty demotivated lately and I kind of want a break :/

Sorry if this makes you mad. I'm just not too sure I can keep up, and what i'm writing just gave me the biggest brain fart ever -


End file.
